The Love Between US Epiloq
by Cho Hyun-ae
Summary: "I do, Cho kyuhyun." Dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang paling manis dan cantik yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya.


**THE ****LOVE ****BETWEEN ****US**

Pairing : KyuMin, and the other member (For me SuJu is always 13)

Genre : Romance, Sad, Friendship? (Gak tau lagi ah..=,=)

Rating : M

Warning : LEMON, LIME,YAOI, BL, gaje, gak sesuai EYD, TYPOS,OCC,banyak lah pokoknya. DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ!

Disclaimer : All Characters are belonging to themselves, SuJu is belonging to SM-E and this FF is mine

Summary :

"I do, Cho kyuhyun." Dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang paling manis dan cantik yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya.

* * *

><p>AN

Anggap aja kirim transkrip pake Pos yah.. Mhuahahaha XD

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><strong> # SUNGMIN POV#<strong>

Hampir empat tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Dan semuanya makin membaik. Apakah tuhan berbaik hati memberiku kemudahan hidup kali ini? Mungkin saja..

Hubungan kyuhyun dan keluarganya makin membaik, walau Cho ahjushi memutuskan untuk pindah ke amerika menemani puteri dan isterinya. Sepertinya orang itu masih saja kaku, tapi mungkin memang begitu lah karakternya.

Oemma dan Sungjin memutuskan untuk menetap di L.A, sungjin melanjutkan pendidikannya di sana. Hubunganku dan Oemma? Tentu saja baik, kami bahkan lebih harmonis dari sebelumnya, aku merasa ia lah ibu terbaik di dunia ini. Dan oemma pasti menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke korea menemuiku saat natal tiba.

Kemudian aku dan kyuhyun. Kalian ingin tahu kabar kami? Ya, tentu saja namja tampan itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Kupikir rasa cinta kami tak pernah berubah selama ini, dan memang begitu lah kenyataannya. Ia selalu mengalah tiap kali kami bertengkar, membuatnya jadi namja chinggu paling pengertian dimuka bumi ini. Itu cukup untuk membuktikannya bukan?

Omong-omong masalah kyuhyun, ia sudah berhasil menamatkan kuliahnya dalam waktu 3 tahun, sedangkan aku? Justru aku sedang harap-harap cemas menunggu transkrip nilaiku saat ini. Haahh..

'Ting-Tong!'

Oh! Jangan-jangan itu suratku! Dengan jantung berdebar aku berlari menuju pintu masuk, aku membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tapi saat pintu terbuka yang kutemukan malah seraut wajah tampan yang sedang tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Segitu kangennya sama aku?" matanya mengedip menggodaku. Ternyata yang datang adalah namja chingu ku, Cho kyuhyun.

"Annii, aku menunggu tukang pos kok." jawabku sambil berbalik masuk.

"Mwhooo? Jadi kau selingkuh sama tukang pos? Lebih cinta sama tukang pos dibanding aku?" Sengaja tak kujawab pertanyaannya, selera humor anak ini memang tidak baik.. =_=

"Sungmin-ah, jangan cemberut begitu dong, membuat wajahmu tambah manis saja." Ucapnya lagi saat aku tanpa sadar membuat _pout_ dibibirku.

"Jangan gombal, Cho kyuhyun!" aku mecibirnya.

"Lihat ini." Ia berjalan mendekat padaku yang sudah merebahkan diri di sofa, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya, sebuah surat dengan lambang universitas tempat aku dan kyuhyun belajar di depannya.

Mataku membulat kaget, suratku! "Berikan padaku,Kyu!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Sabar,Chagi." ia menyerahkan surat itu padaku dengan jantung berdegup cepat, aku membuka surat transkript ku dan membacanya cepat.

Deretan huruf A memenuhi kertas itu, membuatku membelalakan mata, terkejut senang. "Kyyaaa! Aku lulus _cumlaud_!" jeritku senang sambil memeluk namja chingu ku itu.

"Lihat! Nialiku A semua!" tegasku lagi, kali ini aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, kemudian mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Arraseo." ucapnya singkat, membuatku bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Kyu jadi dewasa benini? Pada detik itu ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bibirnya memberi satu lumatan pada bibirku kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. "Chukae, Chagi." ia tersenyum lagi melihat wajahku yang bersemu merah.

"Katjja, kita buat pie labu kesukaanmu." ajaknya seraya bangkit menuju dapur dengan menenteng beberapa kantung plastik yang tadi ia bawa bersamanya.

Sebenarnya membuat pie labu bukanlah pekerjan sulit. Tapi karena aku membuatnya bersama seorang Cho Kyuhyun_ a.k.a (As known as) The kitchen crusher_, memasak pie labu jadi membutuhkan 3 buah labu, 2 kilo tepung terigu, 2 kilo telur dan 1,5 kilo gula dengan proses kurang lebih 3 jam. Hasilnya? Sebuah pie labu mungil dengan permukaan yang sedikit gosong. (karena kyu salah mengeset temperatur ovennya.. =.=)

Setelah menikmati pie kami – yang terasa sangat nikmat, karena butuh perjuangan keras untuk membuatnya- tentu saja aku harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur apartemenku. Aku memakai apron pink-ku dan mulai mencuci piring-piring yang kotor.

Kyuyun berjalan masuk ke dapur, terdengar dari suara langkah kakinya yang kian mendekat.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Tentu saja ia terlihat manis mengenakan apron pink itu. Well, sebenarnya ia memang terlihat manis dalam balutan apa pun. Aku mendekatinya perlahan, kemudian meraih pinggang langsingnya ke dalam rengkuhanku. Aku paling suka memeluknya dari belakang. Aroma vanila tercium menguar dari tubuhnya, aroma khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Minnie tiba-tiba berbalik menghadapku, wajah kami berada sangat dekat. Ia tersenyum padaku, kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Padahal masih ada banyak busa sabun di tangannya.

"Jangan ganggu aku dongsaeng-ah." sungmin menoel ujung hidungku sebelum berbalik melanjutkan pekerjaannya, menyebabkan sedikit busa menempel di ujung hidungku.

"Dongsaeng?" aku menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Ne, Dong-saeng." ia sengaja mengucapkannya lambat-lambat padahal namjachinggu ku ini tahu persis aku benci jika ia menyebutku 'dongsaeng' walaupun notabene nya aku memang lebih muda dirinya.

'Mari kita lihat, siapa yang lebih berkuasa Lee Sungmin.' Batinku. Salahnya sendiri membangkitkan sisi gelap diriku. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya seraya tersenyum evil, mengacuhkan bibirnya yang terus mengucap protes.

"Minnie-ah, apa Sungjin melakukan ini padamu?" tanyaku saat kudekatkan bibirku pada leher putihnya, menempelkannya disana. Tak ada jawaban, tapi bisa kupastikan tubuhnya menegang saat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Hmm..?"aku mengelus lehernya seduktif dengan lidahku.

"K-kyuu..!" cicitnya panik, membuatku makin senang.

"Kalau ini?" kali ini aku membuka mulutku yang berada diatas kulit lehernya, menyesap permukaan kulitnya lembut, manis.

"Engghh.. K-kyu." desahnya tanpa sadar,membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk meninggalkan jejak kepemilikanku diatas kulitnya.

Sebuah tanda merah tercetak jelas di lehernya saat aku berhenti, membuatku tersenyum puas. "_I'm your boyfriend not your brother,honey_." bisikku menggoda tepat di telinganya sebelum aku meninggalkan kekasihku itu dalam keadaan gugup dan merona.

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Kyu sukses meninggalkanku dengan wajah merona merah dan tubuh kaku karena tegang._ 'Aiiissshh! Magnae itu! Tunggu saja pembalasanku!'_ ucapku dalam hati. Tentu saja aku tidak terima dikalahkan oleh magnae mesum itu. _'Lihat saja siapa yang lebih menggoda,Kyu!'_ dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melengkungkan evil smirk di bibirku.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku membuka sambungan internet pada laptop pink kekasihku. Hari ini aku memang sudah berencana begadang untuk main starcraft di apartemennya, mengingat kuota internet jatahku sudah habis sejak kemarin.

'Ceklek.'

Aku tau Minnie masuk ke dalam kamar, dia pasti sedang cemberut karena ulahku tadi, jadi dari pada kami bertengakar sebaiknya kubiarkan saja lah.

'Tap!'

'Tap!'

Tapi sepertinya dugaanku salah, langkahnya terdengar mendekat ke arahku.

"Kyuhyun-ah~.." panggilnya manja. Ia menurunkan satu tanganku dari atas meja. Kemudian sungmin melakukan satu hal yang selama ini hanya ada dalam batas khayalanku saja! Sungmin bergerak duduk diatas pangkuanku dengan mengambil posisi berhadap-hadapan denganku, sehingga aku dapat menatap wajahnya walau harus sedikit mendongak. _Soo close_.

Oh Tuhan! Ia sekarang mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileherku, dan wajahnya maju mendekati wajahku. Ya ampun! Dan senyumnya! Entah kenapa senyumnya terlihat begitu menggoda dimataku.

Jujur saja posisi seperti ini membuat bagian tertentu tubuhku mulai menegang, membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman dan jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. "Bagaimana kalau main denganku saja?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang begitu seduktif, beum lagi satu tangannya ini turun ke atas dadaku, membuat pola melingkar dengan jemarinya yang lentik disana. Aaaarrgghhh, sepertinya keadaan seperti ini membuat celanaku menyempit.

"Kau menggodaku,Minnie-ah?" aku berusaha mengontrol nada suaraku agar terdengar natural.

"Hehehe.. mungkin. Panggil aku hyung,Kyunnie.." bisiknya tepat disamping telingaku, membuat bulu romaku berdiri. Tapi aku jadi mengerti maksudnya. _'jadi kau mau bermain-main dengan setan ini? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menang,chagi.'_ Batinku.

Aku tersenyum penuh maksud tersembunyi, membuatnya sedikit kaget. "Jangan harap,Minnie-ah." bisikku pelan dengan satu gerakan cepat tanganku merangkuh pinggang mungilnya, membawa tubuhnya menempel erat pada tubuhku. Sedangkan tanganku yang satunya lagi menahan lehernya dan membawanya mendekati wajahku, membawa bibirnya pada bibirku.

Tak kupungkiri ia patsi bisa merasakan 'member'ku yang mengeras dibawah sana. Ia mulai berontak, _'Heeh, tak akan kubiarkan.'_ Tanganku beralih dari einggangnya, menahan lengannya, mencegahnya berontak lebih jauh, sedangkan bibirku melumat bibirnya dengan panas.

Dan usahaku nampaknya tak sia-sia, perlahan perlawanannya mulai melemah, dan membiarkanku bermain-main dengan bibirnya. Bahkan sepertinya kekasihku ini mulai menikmatinya, tangan Minnie sudah melingkar lagi di leherku, dan menyusupkan jemarinya ke dalam rambutku, sambil sesekali meremasnya lembut.

Sedangkan kedua tanganku sekarang kembali bersarang di pinggangnya, sesekali meneusuri punggung indahnya, membuat tubuhnya melengkung ke arahku. Ciumanku padanya makin memanas, kali ini tak sulit untuk meminta akses lebih menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Bibirnya yang lembut menekan bibirku, saling melumat, membiarkan insting kami mengabmil alih permainan ini.

Lidahku dengan mudah menyusup diantara belahan bibirnya, mencari-cari lidahnya yang lembut, membelai dan membelitnya bersemangat.

"Hhnnn,, engghhhh.. " sungmin mendesah pelan, membuatku merasakan getaran aneh disekujur tubuhku. Tampaknya kali ini aku harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

Aku berinisiatif menggendongnya, mengangkatnya menuju ranjangnya yang berwarna pink. Well, aku tidak mau 'melakukannya' untuk pertama kali di atas kursi. Kurasakan 'little sungmin'nya yang mengeras menekan perutku.

Kali ini terpaksa aku melepaskan ciuman kami, karena aku harus merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Aku mengamatinya yang terbaring pasrah diatas kasur, mata beningnya yang sedikit sayu, bibirnya sekarang berwarna semerah cherry dan sedikit membengak, mengkilap basah begitu menggoda.

Aku menghampirinya, menopang tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku. "Saranghae,Minnie-ah." ucapku tulus seraya memandang kedua pupil berwarna hitam itu, tepat diatas wajahnya. Dan sungmin memberikan respon tak terduga, ia menarik leherku, membawaku kembali dalam ciuman kami yang panas.

**-0o0-**

**#SUNGMIN POV#**

Apa setan yang biasa bersama kyuhyun sedang merasuki ku? Atau malaikat yang biasa bersama ku sedang berpihak padanya? Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapat keberanian untuk menarik kepalanya, membawa bibirnya pada bibirku dan menenggelamkannya pada satu ciuman dalam yang menggoda.

Tangan kyuhyun mulai bergerilya diatas tubuhku, menjamahku inchi demi inchi, membuat suhu tubuhku makin meningkat. _'Oh!'_ aku sedikit tersentak saat kurasakan tangan hangatnya menyusup ke dalam kemeja pink ku, merasakan sentuhan langsungnya diatas kulitku, hingga jemarinya sampai diatas dadaku, membelai titik sensitifku diatas sana.

"Ugghh.. aahhh.. hnn!" aku mencoba menahannya, mendengar desahaku sendiri membuatku malu.

"Jangan ditahan,Minnie-ah. Aku suka desahamu, hmm.." ucapnya saat ia melepaskan bibirku dan beralih menciumi garis rahangku. Kurasakan sekarang deru nafasnya di telingaku, membuat tubuhku merinding.

"Aaaahhh.. K-kyuh-hyunniiee..!" refleksku saat ia menjilati telingaku. Tanpa kusadari kyuhyun sudah membuka semua kancing kemejaku, ciumannya turun ke leherku, ia mengecup, menyesapnya, membelainya dengan lidah, memberikan tanda merah keunguan disekitar leher dan tulang selangka ku, tanda kepemilikannya atas diriku

Jantungku berdegup makin cepat, tak jarang desahan itu berkali-kali lolos dari bibirku. Sentuhan kyuhyun terasa makin panas diatas kulitku yang telanjang. Ciumannya makin turun. 'Aakkhh! Kyu-uuhh..!" saat ia mengulum satu nipleku dan tangannya menyentuh yang satunya lagi tanpa ampun.

"Oohh.. aaahhh.. Kyuu-hh.." sensasinya membuatku kehilangan kendali, desahan demi desahan kini keluar bebas dari mulutku.

Tak selesai sampai disitu, begitu puas bermain dengan kedua niplesku, kyuhyun bangkit sedikit, melepas baju yang ia kenakan, membuatnya topless sama sepertiku.

**-0o0-**

**#KYUHYUN POV#**

Aku mepelpas pakaianku sendiri, dan memandang lagi namja imut dibawahku. 'Oh Tuhan! Sungmin benar-benar menggairahkan." siapa yang tak akan tergoda jika melihatnya seperti ini. Namja berwajah manis, dengan sorot mata pasrah. Bibirnya merah merekah, sedikit membuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincina yang putih bersih, ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang sedikit 'acak-acakan' membuatku benar-benar ingin menerkamnya saat ini juga.

Aku kembali merundukan badanku, melumat bibirnya cepat dan panas. Merenguk manis yang tidak pernah membuatku kunjung puas. Tapi kali ini tanganku tidak tinggal diam, aku ingin menyentuhnya. Kusapukan tangaku ke daerah diantara kedua kakinya, membelainya lembut. "Aaahhh.. hnnhh,k-yuu.." desahnya diantara ciumanku.

Kali ini kau lebih berani, aku mulai meremas lembut 'milik'nya yang masih terbalut celana jeansnya. "Ughhh.. oohh..! aahhh.." desahannya kian menjadi seiring intensnya gerakanku pada 'milik'nya yang sudah menegang.

Aku tak sabar! Kubuka celana yang mengganggu ini, perlahan tapi pasti. Pertama aku mebuka kancing jeansnya, kemudian kuturunkan resletingnya. Tiba-tiba tangan Sungmin menahanku. "Kyu~.. " panggilanya melalui bibir basah nan menggoda itu. Ia menatapku dan aku megerti apa maskudnya.

"Percayalah padaku,Minnie-ah." ucapku meyakinkannya. Ia mengangguk kecil. Kemudian aku melanjutkan apa yang tadi tertunda. Tak ada perlawanan yang kudapat, kini celana itu dengan mudah kulolosakan dari tubuhnya, meninggalkan sungmin hanya dengan boxer pink nya.

Sudah pasti 'milik'nya menggembung tegang di dalam sana, menuntut untuk dimanjakan. Tapi aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Aku merendahkan tubuhku, membuat wajahku sejajar dengan miliknya.

**-0o0-**

**#AUTHOR POV#**

Sungmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas kyuhyun diatas 'milik'nya yang tentunya sudah menegang hebat dibalik boxer yang ia kenakan. "Aahh... Kyu! Uughh.. hhnnhh..!" desah sungmin keras. Terlebih lagi saat kyuhyun menempelakn bibirnya tepat diatas juniornya, mengecupnnya ringan, berkali-kali. Walau masih dibatasi kain tipis itu, namun sensasinya membuat sungmin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aaahhh.. aaahhhhhh.. Kyu!" bibir kyuhyun mengecupi perut bawah sungmin, tepat diatas juniornya, sedangkan tangannya perlahan menurunkan boxer yang sungmin kenakan.

Tanpa perlawanan, boxer itu akhirnya lepas dari tubuh sungmin, menjadikan tubuh putih mulus itu terekspose tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sejenak kyuhyun memdangi pemandangan paling indah di depannya, Sungmin yang terangsang tanpa sehelai benang pun melekat di tubuhnya, berlatar belakang seprai yang acak-acakan.

"Aaahhhnn.. uummhhh.. " saat kyuhyun memegang lembut junior sungmin. "K-kyuuuhh.. hhnnn.. a-ahhh.." kemudian menggerakannya naik-turun secara berirama.

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun memasukan junior sungmin kedalam mulutnya, membuat sang namja manis itu sedikit tersentak dan menggelinjang geli. "Aaakh! Oohh.. aahh.." Kyuhyun mulai bermain dengan bagian tubuh sungmin yang paling private itu, mengulumnya, menghisapnya atau terkadang menjilat-jilat ujung junior sungmin, membuat kekasihnya itu mendesah keras seraca mencengkram seprai, menahan sensasinya.

"aaahhh.. Hnnn,K-kyuu-hh.." Kyuhyun meremas twinball kekasihnya, mengeksplor daerah sensitive sungmin.

"A-akuuhh.. da-taang.. aahhh..ky-YYUUHHH.. " cairan putih itu akhirnya keluar menyemprot dari milk sungmin yang masih berada dalam kuluman sang kekasih. Tanpa merasa jijik, Kyuhyun langsung menelan dan menjilati junior namja yang dicintainya itu sampai bersh tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang terus mendesah dan mengerang keras penuh kenikmatan selama prosesnya.

"_You're so sweet, honey_." Ucap kyuhyun seraya mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin yang merekah.

"Kyu.. " panggil Sungmin setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau, boleh?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah selangakangan kyuhyun. Wajah sungmin yang merona merah karena malu terlihat begitu manis.

"Tentu saja,chagi. Manjakan aku." Kyuhyun menampilkan sneyuman khasnya dan membantu sang kekasih dengan melepas sisa kain yang masih melekat di tubuhnya hingga kini mereka berdua _totally nake_d.

Sungmin sedikit terkesiap mellhat ukuran junior kyuhyun yang tergolong 'besar'. Kyuhyun mengambil posisi nyaman di atas ranjang dan meregangkan kedua kakinya, memberi _space_ untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin merangkak maju mendekati sang kekasih, dengan sedikit ragu ia menggenggam 'milik' Kyuhyun yang tentunya sudah menegang hebat. Panas dan 'hard' itu kesan sungmin saat menyentuh 'benda' milik Kyuhyun . pertama sungmin membuat gerakan anik-turun, sama yang dilakukan sang ekasih dengan miliknya tadi.

"Aahh, Min.. " kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Sungmin tanpa di duga, tersenyum seduktif memandang kyuhyun yang menikmati 'servis'nya.

Sungmin mulai berani, ia menjilat ujung junior kyuhyun, membuat kyuhyun mengerang. "Uugghh.. you're so good, Min.. aaahh.." sungmin terus menjilati 'mainan'nya itu, menikmati centi demi centinya.

"Masukan,Chagi.. j-jangan menggodaku.. hnnhh.." dna tanpa membuang waktu sungmin memenuhi permintaan kyuhyun, memasukan junior kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya lembut.

Sungmin seang asyik memberikan pelayanan terbaiknya saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik keluar juniornya dari mulut sungmin. "_Let me do it_." Ucap kyuhyun.

Ia berbalik cepat, mengambil posisi di atas sungmin dan mulai memberi pemanasan pada 'lubang' kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut hole sungmin sebelum memasukan satu jarinya kedalam situ.

"Ugghh.." lenguh sungmin.

"Sakit?"

"Tidak.. hanya terasa asing." Jawab sungmin.

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?" biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya. Sungmin menjawab kyuhyun dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

Kyuhyun memasukan lagi satu jarinya, membuat sugnmin meringis nyeri dan satu lagi hingga kali ini tiga jari kyuhyun tertanam di hole sungmin. Kemudian kyuhyun mulai menggerakan jemarinya.

"Aarrgghh! Sakit Kyu! Aahh!" terika sungmin kesakitan

"tahan sebentar, chagi." Jari-jari kyuhyun terus bergerak mencari sweet spot sungmin, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi beralih pada junior sungmin, mengocoknya, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit sang kekasih.

"Aaahh,Kyuu! Di-situuhh.. ahah.." kyuhyun tersenyum saat ia menemukan titik sensitive sungmin di dalam sana, ia terus mengulang sentuhannya pas sweet spot sang namja aegyo, membuat sungmin terus dan terus mendesah nikmat.

"aaahhh.. k-kyu.. faster,chagi.. aahhh.." pinta sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun mencabut jari-jarinya yang menuai protes dari sungmin.

"Ya! Kyu! Aakhh!" belum selesai protes itu keluar dari mulut sungmin, kyuhyun sudah mengganti jemarinya dengan benda lain yang dapat memberi sungmin kenikmatan lebih.

"Ugghhh… pe-lan.. ahahh.." erang sungmin saat kyuhyun berusaha memasukan juniornya yang tergolong besar itu ke dalam lubang perawan Sungmin.

"tahan sebentar,Min." ucapnya singkat. Dan sebelum sungmin menyadari apa yangakan terjadi, kyuhyun sudah melesakkan juniornya kedalam hole sungmin, memasukannya dalam satu sentakan.

"AArrgghh! sakit,Kyyuu! " sungmin menitikan air mata menahan rasa sakit di bagian belakangnya. Kyuhyun menjilat air mata itu, mengecupi wajah sungmin.

"Saranghae,Min.." Suara berat kyuhyun terdengar tepat disamping telinga sungmin. Satu tangan kyuhyun bergerak ke bawah, menyentuh 'milik' sungmin, mengerakannya maju-mundur, berusaha membuat sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengannya.

"Ahhhnnn… bergerak lah,Kyu." Desah Sungmin. Tanpa menyiakan kesempatan yang ia dapat dari sang kekasih, kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat juniornya masuk dan keluar lubang sempit sungmin.

Tubuh mereka bergerak dalam satu gerakan sinkron, menciptakan gesekan yang akan mengantar mereka pada puncak kenikmatan.

"Eemmhh.. Ahhh, K-kyuhh.. faster.."

"Ugghh.. Kau sungguh sem,pit, Chagi."

Desahan demi desahan, erangan keras tak henti menggema diruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus bergerak diatas tubuh mulus sungmin yang kini sudah basah oleh keringat dan penuh dengan kissmark di beberapa bagiannya. Sungmin meremas punggung kyuhyun, mengekspresikan rasa nikmatnya, membuat sentuhan biasa itu menjadi sangat initim.

"Aahhh.. aku Ham-phir.. sam-pai.. haahhh.. " berbicara bahkan menjadi hal sulit bagi namja manis ini sekarang, mengingat debaran jantungnya yang jauh diatas normal serta nafasnya yang berubah berat.

"Na-do..hh… Min-aahh." Balas Kyuhyun.

Desahan Sungmin makin menjadi saat ia merasakan 'milik' kyuhyu yang makin membesar didalamnya, menunjukan tanda-tanda orgasme yang sebentar lagi datang.

""Aaaaakkhhhh!"" Jerit keduanya saat gelombang orgasme melanda tubuh mereka secara bersamaan,. Sungmin merasakan hangatnya _cum_ milik kyuhyun yang tumpah di dalamnya, sedangkan milik sungmin berceceran diatas perutnya dan juga membasahi tangan kyuhyun.

"Hmmhhh.. haahh.. Gomawo, Min." dengan nafas yang masih terengah, kyuhyun mengecup ringan bibir Sungmin.

"Aahh.." Sungmin mau tidak mau mendesah pelan saat kyuhyun mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalam sungmin, menyebabkan _cum_ nya yang tadi keluar cukup banyak meleleh keluar dari lubang surga sang kekasih.

Kyuhyun membaringkan dirinya disamping Sungmin yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas. Dengan lembut namja tampan itu menyingkirkan poni basah sungmin yang terlihat menganggu disekitar dahi sang namjachingu.

Sungmin menoleh kearah kyuhyun disampingnya, tersenyum sangat manis. "Kau hebat, Mister Cho." Ucapnya pelan. Bersyukurlah kyuhyun sudah melatih dirinya untuk memiliki tingkat pengendalian diri yang cukup baik, jika tidak jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia kembali menyerang Sungmin saat ini juga. Karena dimatanya Sungmin tampak sangat menggoda.

"Menikahlah denganku, Min." ucap polos sang magnae. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan lembut sungmin.

"K-kau serius?" wajah sungmin jelas memerah, bagaimana pun ia tidak memprediksi lamaran dari sang kekasih saat ini juga.

"Tentu, sayang. " Tak ada kebohongan atau pun sorot mata jahil dari pandangan mata Kyuhyun, yang ada hanyalah tatapan tulus penuh cinta untuk Sungmin. Detik ini, Sungmin menyadari ia tak akan lama lagi meyandang marga Lee.

"I do, Cho kyuhyun." Dan ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang paling manis dan cantik yang pernah dilihat Kyuhyun seumur hidupnya.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

* * *

><p>I have fulfill my promise..<p>

Mhuahahahah.. lega deh..

Gimana? Gimana? apa udah cukup hot NC nya? Gyyyaaa.. This is my first time bikin NC.. hiks hiks.. Mian kalo jelek yah..

Last words,

Dont forget to give me your review OKeehh?


End file.
